1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to zoom-tracking that is performed in an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Zoom-tracking is a function for focusing on a subject to be photographed by controlling a focus lens while a zoom lens moves. Since a size of the subject, a brightness of a screen, etc., change when the zoom lens moves, if the focus lens does not move properly, focusing is not achieved. Accordingly, in order to achieve focusing as the zoom lens moves, the focus lens has to automatically move to an in-focus position.